


Supernatural Slash

by primreceded



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Supernatural Slash

**Title:** Supernatural Slash  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Eric Kripke, the CW, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Dean, Dean/Sam implied  
 **Prompt:** None  
 **Spoilers:** For _The Monster At the End of This Book_  
 **Warnings:** Masturbation, implied wincest  
 **W/C:** 302  
 **A/N:** None. Short and quick, unbeta'd. Written for day 2 of [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/mmom/profile)[**mmom**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/mmom/)

Dean sends Sam out for burgers just to get him out of the room for a half hour. Waits for the door to close, the Impala to rumble to life and zoom off down the road before he gets up (checks the window to make sure) and crosses the room in two long almost-Sam-sized strides to sit behind the laptop and power it up.

It’s been nothing but this, going through his head since Sam showed it to him. He’d tried to take care of the problem, got a girl, got a few minutes alone in the bathroom with _Route 666_ and his full-frontal but it didn’t work. A few quick keystrokes later and he knows he’s on the way to relieving his not so little problem.

He pulls his cock out and clicks the first link that pops up, something that’s labeled a pwp and rated high enough that Dean knows there’s going to be lots of sex. He can almost hear Sam as he reads, grunting as he thrusts into Dean, as he pushes him into the mattress and holds him there with one massive arm.

It doesn’t take long for Dean to come, rocks his hips up into his fist and he doesn’t know what that says about him, doesn’t fucking _care_ because it’s so good. Wants to do it for real. Wants Sam to kiss his way down his body and take his cock into his mouth just like in the story and once more, twice, fisting his dick and Dean’s coming over his hand.

He wipes his come on his jeans and tucks himself back in, out of breath and finally content, though he knows he’ll only be going back for more, hardly sated and won’t be until he has Sam spread out underneath him in reality.


End file.
